This invention relates to a puzzle game, and in particular to a block and board puzzle game.
The patent literature relating to games is decidedly voluminous. There are a large number of patents relating to games or puzzles, which can be played with blocks and/or boards. Typical of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,065,970, issued to S. S. Besley on November 27, 1962 and 4,153,254 issued to M. Marc on May 8, 1979. These two patents relate to block puzzles, which include a plurality of blocks which can be assembled to produce three dimensional cubes or other polyhedral structures. However, there still exists a need for a puzzle game which has multiple uses, i.e. which can be played or used in a variety of manners.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple puzzle game which can be used as a puzzle by one or more players or used as a game by one or more players.